1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuel systems, and particularly to fuel systems which heat the fuel such that the fuel enters an engine as a vapor.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is constantly a goal to improve the performance of engines, particularly in automobiles and other motor vehicles. Due to the competitiveness of the industry as well as environmental constraints, motor vehicle engines must operate as efficiently as possible while minimizing emissions and providing satisfactory power performance. Toward these goals, one focus has been upon the ability to provide most efficient and complete combustion of the fuel consumed by the engine. In order to improve combustion of the fuel, one approach has been to heat the fuel to a vapor before the fuel enters the engine.
For example, in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,616, a fuel system is disclosed in which the fuel passes from the fuel tank to an auxiliary carburetor, with the auxiliary carburetor providing an air and fuel mixture to a vaporizer unit. The vaporizer unit then heats the mixture such that the fuel is vaporized, and the vapor is then fed to the main carburetor of the engine. Although the system utilizes the concept of providing vaporized fuel to an engine, the system has been less than optimal from a power performance standpoint.
Other attempts to provide improved engine performance, emissions and economy utilizing vaporized fuel have also suffered from a number of shortcomings. Some attempts have suffered from the inability to adequately control the vapor and achieve full engine power in all driving conditions. In other attempts, the vapor produced condensed as it was traveling from the vaporizer toward the engine, somewhat defeating the purpose of the vaporizer.
Accordingly, an improved fuel delivery system is desired which provides a more optimal and effective fuel and air mixture to the engine. Such a system should be capable of providing an air and fuel mixture in a vaporized state such that fuel efficiency is increased while emissions are decreased. Preferably, the system should be adaptable to retrofit installation a well as for manufacture with the original equipment.